


My College Sweetheart

by Saturns_Galaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anyway the readers gender is up to you, I'm new to x reader fics, Other, Pieck x Reader, So its F/?, Sorry if this isn't the best, This is just soft comfort pls I love her, but i tried, so take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturns_Galaxy/pseuds/Saturns_Galaxy
Summary: It’s a friday night. You and your roommate / old high school friend , Pieck , decide to go on a picnic together that night. You were both stressed , as you were both swamped with work and finals were coming up soon. You both needed a break , so this felt like a good way to spend your time.
Relationships: Pieck Finger / Reader
Kudos: 8





	My College Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I recommend having headphones and a lofi hip-hop playlist on hand for this fic , as the music is played throughout this fic , and I think playing it will allow for a better experience. Anyway , I hope you like it !

Pieck called your name enthusiastically , yawning in the process , “ Are you ready yet slowpoke ? I feel like I’ve been waiting forever ! “ She teased.

“ I’ll be done in a moment ! “ You called from the bathroom. You decide to leave your hair a bit messy , as this was supposed to be casual. You pull on a baggy purple sweater , white leggings , and an overall dress , throw some pink tinted gold rimmed glasses and walk out the bathroom door.

She makes an audible gasp at your appearance , shaking her head before responding “ You’re adorable , you know that ? “

“ Oh hush ! You’re one to talk. “ You say back. It was true , she was adorable. But she was always adorable to you. Currently , she was wearing a short , simple , pink and white dress with a slight puff at the bottom , making the dress almost swallow her thin legs at the end. She had a simple white overcoat , matching white flats & stockings along with the same small silver rimmed rectangular glasses she wore every day. She gave you a sweet smile , opening the door in front of you. She gave a small gesture signaling you to leave , and she followed your lead. She had brought a simple pink and white plaid blanket and a small basket of random snacks for the trip , and , of course , she brought an extra jacket for you. It was this soft , comfy , black coat that you had given to her as a gift a few years ago. Despite it being for her , she let you wear it quite often. It was like her go - to jacket when you forgot to bring one. You weren’t sure if she was doing it on purpose , or if it just happened to always be the closest one on hand , but you didn’t mind either way. It was soft , comfortable , and always smelled like her. ( Which , quite frankly , you didn’t really mind smelling like lavender and roses )  
What else could you really ask for ?

You both continued walking , eventually down the stairs and out of the building , flashing your ID card towards the sweet , young desk lady ( who was supposedly named Sasha ) before heading to leave.  
She simply waved , saying “ Don’t stay out too late this time ! Don’t want you getting locked out again. “  
You both rolled your eyes , Pieck giving a semi - reassuring “ We won’t ! “ before closing the door.  
You head towards your car , which luckily , by some miracle , starts on the first go.

“ Surprised this old rust bucket still runs ! You’ve had it since , what , junior year ? “ She teases.

You decide to play along , “ Hey ! At least I HAVE a car. “

“ It’s not my fault some drunk driver totalled mine last year ! “

You roll your eyes , “ Be glad you weren’t IN the car when that happened. “

She rolled her eyes back in response , “ Anyway , where should I put our stuff ? “

“ Just throw it in the back seat , it should be fine there. “

“ Got it boss ! “ She said , throwing the blanket and jacket in the back while placing the basket in front of her seat. “ So , “ She began , “ You never actually told me WHERE we were going ? “

You shrugged , settling into the driver's seat after closing your door ,“ It's a surprise ! You’ll see. “

“ But I want to know ! “ She pouted , closing her own door.

“ Too bad ! “

And with that , you hit the gas , and drove , startling her a bit. She messed with her hair a bit after being thrown from the sudden speed , “ What was that for ?! “

“ YOU are asking too many questions. Now , “ You slow down at a stop light , pulling out your phone and hooking it to the aux cord. “ Music time ! “ You turn on a lofi hip-hop playlist on shuffle , letting the relaxing music fill the car , settling any tension left in the car.

// - ( I recommend turning on and off a lofi hip-hop playlists the story goes at this point ) - \\\

She began humming along as you drove , her voice being a soothing addition to the calm atmosphere. She didn’t seem to realize what she was doing , since when you finally stopped the car , she seemed to jolt in realization. She didn’t say anything though , she just looked embarrassed. You pause the playlist , taking your phone off the cord and grabbing a small white bluetooth speaker she had given you a few years ago. She grabbed the basket , blanket , and coat from the car and trailed behind you , unsure of where she was going.

You had driven to the top of a small cliff side , with a view of a lake below. Considering it was late fall and the sun was beginning to set , no one was there then. You two were completely alone.  
You arrived at the top of the cliff with her still trailing behind , looking for a place to set up. Once found , she layed out the blanket , set down the basket , and took a seat , patting a spot next to her signalling you to join. You sat down , legs crossed , beside her , giving each other a warm smile.  
You both turned to the sky , simply watching as the sky faded from blue to a pinkish purple , with a tint of red. You decided to hook your phone to the speaker , playing the same lofi playlist once again. It only enhanced the quiet , but relaxing moment. There was a low breeze , blowing through your hair ever so slightly.  
After a moment , Pieck began digging through her basket. To be honest , you had no idea what she had really brought , so it was really a mystery. Until she finally threw a bag of pretzels directly at your face. ‘Pretzels , of course she would bring pretzels.’ you thought. She also threw a small plastic water bottle in your direction , it rolling beside your hand.  
“ You didn’t even bring juice ? “ You asked , teasing her.  
“ Is my water not good enough for you ? “ She joked back , “ Sorry for not meeting your standards , your highness. “  
“ Oh shut up ! “ you said sarcastically , “ waters fine , I just expected it to be something sweeter , considering half of the minifridge back at the dorm is soda and apple juice. “  
“ Sorry I’m trying to break my ‘oh - so - awful’ soda addiction. “  
“ Well that makes one of us , “ you cracked the bottle open , quickly drinking a third of it.  
Both of you fell silent again , too busy either eating or looking at the view. It wasn’t an awkward silence , more … calming. It was a nice change of pace from the tense , stressfull environment college had created. Nothing was better than a nice night with your one and onl ⎯ ROOMMATE. Your roommate. She’s just your roommate. Nothing else.

You shake the thoughts from your mind , continuing to eat the pretzels she had thrown at you. She seemed to be zoned out , luckily , not particularly paying attention to your actions. She seemed lost in thought , actually. After a moment , you decide staring any longer is probably a bad idea , and go back to your water. You look back towards the setting sun , the sky now a deeper red and purple than before , with clouds lining the edges of the sky in your vision.

After another moment or so , she speaks again , “ We should probably head back soon … don’t want to get locked out again right ? “

You scoff , “ You’re starting to sound like Sasha. “

She laughs , “ Shut up ! Do you wanna be home before it gets dark or not ? “

You sigh , “ Whatever , I guess you're right. Lets go. “ You begin picking up the garbage of the pretzel bags and empty water bottles , throwing them back into the basket where they came from. Pieck grabs the blanket and baske when you finish , you putting on the coat she had brought for you. The familiar scent of roses flooded your senses , relaxing you a bit further. You grabbed your phone , turning the speaker off and pausing the playlist once again. You seemed to have btoh lost track of time , it had been hours that felt like had passed by in minutes. Considering you left around 4 , and it was now 7pm , you only had an hour and a half before the doors closed permanently for the campus.  
“ Guess we better hurry huh. “ You said , leaving her to only nod in response. You both quickly hop back into the car , not bothering to turn the playlist back on , and book it back to campus.

By the time you arrive , it is around 8 pm. You definitely sped past a few stop signs and missed a red light , but if it meant not getting locked off campus again it was worth the risk you suppose.  
You both open the door to Sasha , talking to her friend Jean at the entrance.  
She points in your direction , calling out , “ Look ! The two lovebirds are back. “ she winks.  
“ For the last time Sasha , we aren’t dating ! “ Pieck retorts , a slight hint of pain in her voice as her cheeks flush ever so lightly. You just nod in affirmation , not sure how else to respond.  
“ Whatever , lucky you made it on time. I was totally betting on you getting locked out again if I’m being honest. “  
“ Wow , I feel so flattered. “ You mocked , rolling your eyes. “ We missed it ONE TIME ! Don’t act like you’ve never missed it before , you aren’t exactly the pinnacle of perfection yourself. “  
She rolled her eyes back in response , “ Yeah , but I wasn’t late by 3 HOURS either. There’s a big difference between 5 minutes and 3 hours late y’know. “  
“ Oh be quiet ! “ Pieck punched her arm lightly , “ It’s not like we were trying to be late y’know. “  
“ Whatever , now go back to your dorms already , we were having a conversatio here. “ Jean just sort of … waved awkwardly towards you , giving a soft smile. He wasn’t always the most socially adapted person , so you couldn’t really blame him for being awkward towards people he didn’t know too well.  
Pieck gave them one final wave in return before dragging you back to the dorm with her , which , of course , was on the opposite side of the building and on the second floor.  
Once back , she immediately hopped onto her bed , sighing. She kicked her shoes off to the side , pulled her overcoat off , and fell onto her back , staring at the ceiling.  
“ I don’t wanna have to cram tomorrow … “ She whined.  
“ Me neither , “ You said , “ But I don’t want to fail either. “  
She only whined in response.  
“ Hey , look on the bright side , you have your favorite study partner to study with ! “  
She rolled her eyes , “ That doesn’t make me want to do it any more than I already did. “  
“ Aw c’mon , “ You paused to think for a second , “ We could maybe go to the cafe tomorrow and study there ? “  
She sighed , “ FINE , but I can’t promise I’ll enjoy it. “  
“ Hey , I don’t like having to cram like this either and I know we’re both hardcore procrastinators , but you know we need to get it done before finals start. “  
“ I know I know , “ she sighs , “ You’re starting to sound like my father. “  
“ Sorry I don’t want my best friend to fail , is that such a bad thing ? “  
“ I never said it was ! “  
“ Yeahyeah , ok , “ you spoke , “ I’m gonna go change though. “  
“ Don’t trip on the way there ! “ She spoke as you grabbed your clothes.  
“ Oh hush ! “ you entered the bathroom , hearing her say something that became muffled by the door.  
You sigh , changing quickly from your original outfit , setting the glasses down on the counter , and switch to some black sweatpants and a simple baggy grey t-shirt. You grab your other clothes and the glasses before exiting , and once out throw the clothes towards a basket of them you have. They just miss , though , so you decide to pick them up in the morning. You set the glasses down on your dresser , and crawl under the comforting blankets of your bed. Pieck mumbles a goodnight , and you only mumble one back in response. Though it takes you a minute to fall asleep , you finally close your eyes completely , drifting off into dreamland.


End file.
